


The Project™

by brittaniansun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, malec are married but they don't appear much, they mostly just nudge, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittaniansun/pseuds/brittaniansun
Summary: In a stroke of genius- or possibly stress-grading-induced madness- Clary comes up with an idea: A joint project between her, Izzy, and Maia's AP classes. Everything with the project is going well.It's ridiculous, but as the days pass by, she can't help but feel that when the project ends, so will their friendship.





	The Project™

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills the teacher/teacher au and Best Friends With Mutual Pining That's Obvious To Everyone But Them prompts for team purple. Enjoy!

It was a Friday afternoon when she came up with the idea, dazedly eating lunch over a stack of freshman art projects that needed grading. Maia and Izzy sat on either side of her at the round table in the teacher’s lounge in similar positions.

“I have an idea,” she announced abruptly, slamming her hand on the table. Maia and Izzy startled and looked up.

“What kind of idea?” Izzy asked after a moment, shaking her head out of whatever complex anatomical system her brain had been stuck in.

“All our AP classes are during the same time block, right?” she asked.

“Yeah, 7th period,” Maia said, “Why?”

“Well,” Clary started, “With the AP exams and finals coming up, our students are stressed.  _ We’re  _ stressed. What if instead of doing just a standard review, we do a joint project that highlights the information our students are going to need, takes the stress out of studying,  _ and  _ serves as a final exam?”

“I like where this is going,” Izzy said, “But how would it work? I can understand me and Maia working together on something like this, but your subject isn’t even in the same category as ours.”

“A sculpture,” Clary said simply, “Or something else, whatever. Applying scientific and anatomical knowledge to the arts would be really beneficial, for all of our students. Think about it- your anatomy and environmental studies students would have the chance to give their brains a break and put their hands to work, and my students would have a chance to learn more about anatomy and science and stuff.”

Maia and Izzy shared a glance that made her somewhat comfortable- it made her feel like she wasn’t as smart as them, and she might be an art teacher instead of a science teacher but she had brains, damn it- before turning back and shrugging.

“Okay, fine,” Maia said, “But you’re drawing up the plan for it. I have over a hundred tests to grade and I’m still not even sure how to go about this.”

Clary squealed in excitement, happy to put her brain on something other than the freshman’s poorly veiled attempts to make their art about sex or weed. Izzy smiled at her and got back to work, mindlessly chewing on some celery.

* * *

“Alright everyone, listen up!” Clary clapped her hands together, demanding the attention of their combined classes. Today was the start of the project, and the students were gathered in confused huddles around the art room.

“I know you’re all wondering why you’re here,” she continued, “Ms. Roberts, Ms. Lightwood, and I have come up with a joint project for all of you as a way to take your minds off the upcoming AP exams. All of you will have 2 weeks to choose a species, map out its anatomical structure accurately, and then create a sculpture. How you do this will be up to you.”

She nodded at Maia, who stood to address her class, “Okay, everyone. First things first, I’m going to need each class to choose a team captain. Environmental Science, we’re going to be in charge of choosing a species. Try and remember your interactions between species and the environment unit, and be sure to include the anatomy and art students in your discussions. For the most part this will be an independent project, but you can always ask one of us for help when needed. You have until the end of the period to choose a species. Each class will need to write up a report on why you chose it and turn it into their respective teachers. Get started!”

Clary looked on proudly as the students gathered into three separate groups: Maia’s class, AP Environmental Science; Izzy’s class, AP Biology; and her class, AP 3D Art and Design. She had been nervous when she presented Izzy and Maia with the lesson plan last month, but they had been enthusiastic about it once they’d seen everything laid out. She was glad to see that the students were excited, as well.

She looked over at Maia and Izzy, who were huddled close together, their foreheads almost leaning against each other. They were giggling softly, and Izzy tilted her head to whisper into Maia’s ear.

She felt a pang in her heart and a sting in her eyes and she quickly turned away.

* * *

They chose the Blue Whale.

It hadn’t taken long for them to choose their team captains- Alec and Magnus’ niece, Madzie, was chosen to lead the AP Environmental Science class, Nicole had been chosen to lead the AP 3D Studio and Design class, and Kalee had been chosen to lead the AP Biology class.

It hadn’t taken long for them to decide they’d be choosing an endangered species, either. Madzie had immediately said she wanted to choose an aquatic creature because of the drastic effect climate change had on the oceans; Nicole had interjected, saying it would be easier to sculpt an animal everyone was familiar with. Kalee had argued that it didn’t matter how familiar everyone was with the animal, building an anatomically correct structure would be difficult no matter how you went about it.

They’d debated it for so long, they’d ended up having to write their reports in 10 minutes. They were legible and understandable, though, and that was all Clary really cared about.

She wasn’t sure how Maia or Izzy felt about them, though, because they hadn’t had time to discuss it in between classes. So now, as she waited for them in the teacher’s lounge during the lunch period, she felt her nerves begin to get the best of her.

She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous about this project. It was just a way to get the kids to relax a little, and to lessen their work load enough that they would be able to get a decent night’s sleep for a couple weeks.

She looked up from her papers as she heard the door open, immediately deflating at what she saw.

Maia and Izzy walked in, hand in hand, beaming.

“Hey, Clary!” Maia said, “What’s up?”

She smiled, though she could tell it would look forced, “Oh, nothing, just looking at the report my class gave me yesterday. What do you guys think about the ones you got?”

They sat in their respective seats and let go of each other’s hands. Clary let out a sigh of relief. She wasn’t sure if it was because they had stopped holding hands, or if it was because they hadn’t noticed the forced smile.

“They were great!” Izzy said, “I think they’ll be able to finish the anatomical map today, no problem.”

“Mine was good too,” Maia said, “I’m really excited to see where this goes.”

“Yeah, me too,” Clary said.

* * *

The project was going well. The kids were working well together, the sculpture pieces were finished and only needed some paint and glue to put it all together, and they’d been able to keep up with grading in their other classes.

The only issue, at this point, were Maia and Izzy.

Which was ridiculous. They were her best friends, they’d been there for each other since they started at this school together. And yeah, they’d started being more affectionate with each other- holding hands, close whispers, hugs, sitting a little closer in the teacher’s lounge- but it was nothing to be jealous over.

Except she was. Jealous, that is. 

As the project was coming near to the end, she couldn’t help but feel as if the end of the project would mean the end of the three of them. Maia and Izzy would realize they were in love with each other and that Clary was no more than a third wheel, and they’d stop being friends with each other.

Like she said. Ridiculous.

But that small part of her brain just wouldn’t let go of the idea, so she went to the only person she could think who would be able to kick some sense into her.

“What’s up, Fray?” Alec asked as she walked into his office. He was grading some English essays while the girl’s soccer team got ready for practice in the locker room.

“Oh, nothing much,” she hedged. Alec dropped his pen on the table and looked up at her, raising one eyebrow as if to say  _ you’re lying and we both know it, now sit down and start talking. _

She listened to the eyebrow.

Her and Alec hadn’t always gotten along, but as the months and the years passed, they’d become something of an older brother little sister dynamic. She irritated him, he irritated her back, they loved each other in equal measures and went to each other when they needed advice and no one else could give it.

“So, Izzy’s probably told you about the joint project we’ve been doing. Maia probably has too, actually,” she started, suddenly feeling nervous. Why was she nervous?

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, “So have you, actually.”

“Right,” she said, remembering the time she’d gotten tipsy at Magnus and Alec’s apartment about a week ago, “So, the project is going great. I’m not really sure why I started with that-”

“Clary, just tell me” Alec interrupted, “I only have 15 minutes, so you might want to do it a little faster.”

So she told him. He didn’t cut in at any point while she was talking, and the more she told him, the better she felt. Even if he didn’t have much to give her after all this, she knew that talking to him was the right choice. Once she was finished, Alec gave her a moment before responding.

“So,” he said slowly, “I always knew you were an idiot, but I never knew it went this far.”

“Wha-”

“I’m serious,” he said, “I have no idea how someone this smart could be so dense. Literally everyone has figured this out but you.”

“Figured what out?”

“That you’re in love with them. Think about it. Why else have you been so jealous since they started acting like a couple? And why did they start being so affectionate all of a sudden and not say anything to you?”

“Well,” she licked her lips, “they’re my friends, and I was hurt that they wouldn’t tell me that they’d started dating. And they’re both super attractive so it makes sense they would want each other but why wouldn’t they want-”

Alec gave her the eyebrow again and she paused. Oh.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, no shit,” he said, “I’ve been wondering how long this would take. I mean, Magnus and I have this bet going on-”

“You and Magnus have been betting on when I would get with your sister?”

“And with Maia,” Alec shrugged, completely unapologetic, “I mean, you three have been coming to us with your shit for three years now. It started getting a little stressful so we made it a little more fun for the both of us.”

Clary glared at him and he just laughed, waving her out of his office. She huffed as she walked out the door, preparing to storm out when Alec called out to her.

“Don’t forget to actually talk to them! Don’t just keep it to yourself like an idiot!”

She slammed the door for good measure.

* * *

As much as she hated to admit it, Alec was right. She had gone to him for a reason, after all.

So, on the last day of the project- a Friday- she decided she was going to tell them. She walked into her classroom, head held high, and smiled at her students. 3 minutes until the passing period ended. 10 minutes until Izzy and Maia’s classes show up.

“Uh, Ms. Fray,” she heard from behind her, turning around to see Nicole standing behind her nervously.

“Yes, Nicole?” she asked.

“Are we receiving a grade on the project today?”

“Sort of. Ms. Roberts, Ms. Lightwood, and I will be giving you general feedback today, but for the most part you won’t see any official grade for this until Finals. Everyone should be receiving A’s.”

Nicole nodded and returned to her table, rummaging through her bag. The bell rang and Clary watched as her students worked on homework and studying for their other classes. Most of them were in more than one AP class; at least half were also in either Alec’s AP Literature class or Magnus’ AP World History class.

The time passed slowly, but Maia and Izzy’s classes showed up earlier than usual. Her students put their work up and got started on assembling the sculpture; it was big enough that it took up an entire table, about 5 feet long and 3 feet wide. It was in pieces, currently. Every individual piece was made of papier mache, and was removable so that you could get a more detailed look inside. When it was hollow, you could see the painted on muscle and skeletal groups. It was truly impressive. The kids had gone way above their highest expectations.

All in all, the project was a complete and total success. As the class period drew to a close and the students began packing up the pieces- Clary had silently resolved to enter the piece into a contest or gallery of some sort- her heart began to pound.

“Hey,” she called to Izzy and Maia, “Meet me in the teacher’s lounge at 5.”

“Okay,” they said, turning to return to their classes.

She bit her lip, pulling her phone out of the desk drawer and bringing up Alec’s contact.

_ I’m doing it today. 5pm, teacher’s lounge. Think you can help a girl out? _

She set the phone down, not expecting Alec to respond. The phone vibrated and she picked it up, seeing his response.

_ Magnus and I have your back. Don’t worry about a thing. _

* * *

When 4:45 rolled around, she made her way to the teacher’s lounge. As she entered the room, she saw Magnus talking to a disgruntled looking Freshman Algebra teacher. He picked up his things and left the room, grumbling under his breath.

“Magnus, what are you doing?”

He turned in a way that made her wonder if he’d done ballet growing up, beaming at her.

“Alexander texted me and said you needed some help clearing out the teacher’s lounge by 5, so I’m here.”

“How did you convince them to leave?”

“Let’s just say I’m owed some favors,” he winked, and she laughed. She could feel the stress leaving her like a deflated balloon.

“Thanks, Magnus. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, Biscuit,” Magnus said, “For what it’s worth, I think you have a good chance of things going well.”

“You sound like a cheap psychic,” she joked.

“And you sound like a lovesick idiot,” he retorted.

“Fair.”

A beat of silence followed them, comfortable in their familiarity with each other. She took solace in his presence, taking the time to slow her breathing and clear her head. The door opened from behind her, and she turned to see Maia and Izzy walking in, hand in hand.

“That’s my cue, then,” Magnus said, “Good luck, dears.”

Maia looked at him with raised eyebrows as he made his leave. Izzy just shrugged, unconcerned with her brother-in-law’s antics, sitting in her usual spot at their table. Maia followed suit once the door had shut completely, kicking her feet up. Clary sat down as well. She folded her hands on the top of the table.

“Why is it empty?” Izzy asked suddenly, “It’s never empty.”

“I asked your brother for help,” Clary said vaguely, “He recruited Magnus for the job.”

“What did you need his help with and how does that explain why the room is empty?” Maia asked.

“Well, I wanted to talk to you guys about something important and I didn’t want anyone around to hear.”

Now that she thought about it, she wouldn’t be surprised if Alec and Magnus were outside “guarding” the lounge. All they had to do was stand outside the door within 5 feet of each other and all the teachers would be avoiding them like the plague, wanting to avoid any accidental voyeurism.

“What did you want to talk about Clary?” Izzy asked. She looked hopeful. It gave her strength.

“I think I’m in love with you. Both of you,” she clarified, “When we started this project, the only thing I thought I felt for you was really strong friendship, but then you guys started being-”

“More affectionate?” Maia said, smiling.

“Yeah,” Clary laughed, “I got jealous and I talked to Alec about it the other day.”

“Did he call you an idiot?” Izzy asked.

“Well, yeah.”

“He said the same thing to us,” Maia said, “We’d been going to him and Magnus for years about this and they both got tired of it and basically locked the two of us in a room together and made us talk. Apparently you were supposed to have been part of it, too, but you were busy making the lesson plan for this project.”

She was taken aback. They’d locked them in a room together?

“Alec just said they had a bet,” she said.

“Yeah, well,” Izzy smirked, “Apparently it went a little further than that. Anyways, we talked about it, and we decided we’d start being a little closer when we were around you to try and make you jealous. Apparently, it worked.”

“Wow,” she said, “Just. Wow.”

“Yeah,” Maia agreed.

They sat there for a moment, basking in the new information. Clary thought about every moment between them the past two weeks, her talk with Alec, Magnus’ willingness to empty out the teacher’s lounge for them.

“I think we ought to send Alec and Magnus a gift basket,” she said suddenly.

Maia and Izzy burst out laughing, first in quiet, subdued giggles before evolving into loud cackling. Clary joined in, tears coming to her eyes.

“I’m serious!” she said, “We wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for them.”

Izzy laid her head on the table, laughter shaking her entire body. Maia had her head in her hands. As the laughter subsided and silence filled the room, she couldn’t help but think that everything was right with the world.

“So,” Maia said, “Should we do this again next year?”

“Do what?” Izzy asked.

“The project,” Clary answered for her, “Right?”

“Yeah,” Maia said, “I mean, it worked really well, and I had a few students from Clary’s class say they wanted to do Environmental Science next year.”

“Me, too,” Izzy said.

“I had a lot of your kids say they wanted to try doing art next year,” Clary added.

“So we’re doing this, then?” Maia said.

Clary thought for a moment and smiled.

“Yeah, we’re doing this.”


End file.
